


Blood and Broken Wings

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Games), Batman: Arkham City
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Spoilers for Batman: Arkham City</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who's blood is this?" - A study of the loss of innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [comicdrabbles](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/) prompt #11 - Innocent

_"Who's blood is this? Oh... it's yours, isn't it?"_  
  
Tim swallowed and fought not to let anything of what he was feeling show. He couldn't imagine that a mere toxin would be enough to take out the Dark Knight, but Bruce Wayne was only a man under the cape and cowl. Fragile as everyone else.  
  
He'd never thought of Batman - or Bruce, either - dying before. They'd come close, but there was always a Plan B, always a solution at hand. Not this time, it seemed.  
  
The rush of fear at the realisation that his mentor, ally and guardian was only a mortal man after all froze him in place for long moments.  
  
What would Robin be without Batman?


	2. Batman

_"Who's blood is this? Oh... it's yours, isn't it?"_  
  
Bruce stiffened at Tim's casual acceptance. Not for his own sake - the boy wasn't obliged to feel anything for him, even grief at his passing - but when had he started viewing death so casually? How had the loss of his innocence been so complete that he could shrug it off as though it was routine, as though Bruce was just being stubborn about something trivial.  
  
Had he done that to him? Had he done that to _all_ of them, blocking them out so completely that they'd just stopped feeling?  
  
Was his legacy going to be a family of bats and birds with broken wings?


End file.
